This disclosure relates to a barrier comprising an open pore mesh or membrane structure with gaseous flow capability for an environment involving the presence of liquid. More particularly, it relates to an open pore mesh or membrane with gaseous flow capability that is particularly immune to flow impairment in the presence of aqueous liquid.
Various industrial or commercial applications involve handling fluids in a gaseous and/or liquid state. Often, they include selective barriers to fluid flow. That is, process barriers or filters possess the capability to permit passage of gas, such as air, but resist consequences of exposure to liquid such as water. One such configuration involves a filter or barrier that permits passage of gas from a contaminant even though exposed to an environment containing aqueous liquid. This disclosure is directed to such a structure with superior properties to maximize effectiveness.
Open pore mesh configurations are known. Typically, to possess hydrophobic qualities, the pore size must be about 10 microns or less. This configuration is, however, restrictive to air flow. Moreover, it has also been determined that in an environment involving exposure to aqueous liquid, conventional mesh screen tends to “wet” and thereby close the pores of the mesh. That is, the surface tension of the liquid causes it to fill the pores prohibiting passage of gas. In some applications, this problem is particularly prevalent because there is essentially no pressure differential across the barrier to force the gaseous medium through the mesh.
Though numerous and varied applications are contemplated for the structure of the present disclosure, it is illustrated herein with reference to a specific embodiment for which it is considered particularly suitable. It must be understood, however, that the properties of the structure make it suitable for any application involving or dependent upon susceptibility to passage of a gaseous medium, and impervious to the deleterious effect of the presence of an aqueous liquid.